


Beautiful Soul

by Lunamichi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamichi/pseuds/Lunamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a surprise gift for John this Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for tumblr user sawedoffram.

“Dave you look quite nervous.”

“What? Me? Nervous? Striders don’t do nervous Rose. I’m about as chill as an iceberg can get. I’m so chill it’s a wonder why the ice age hasn’t started again. Like wow I’m so chill it could start snowing in Texas or Hawaii if I was there right now. My level of chill can’t even be mesur-”

“Dave you ramble when you’re nervous.”

“Do not.”

Rose closed her book and sighed as Dave checked himself in the mirror once more, “Dave it’s going to be fine. You have practiced a lot and it sounds great. Jade and myself know he will love it. To be honest he will love anything you gift to him because it’s you. Have some faith in yourself. You two have been dating for quite a while now.”

“But what if I mess up. What if this causes the break up because this is like one of the lamest things a guy can do.”

“I think a serenade is very romantic.”

“Yeah but you’re a girl and he’s a dude. It’s a lot different okay.”

“Dave if you change your mind now then you don’t have anything else to offer. Well that is fine too. He’d be happy enough with just a fancy dinner with you,” Rose picked up her book again.

“Fuck Rose this is John Egbert we’re talking about here.”

“Exactly. I don’t know what you’re so worried about.”

Dave groaned and looked at the guitar case lying on the floor in the middle of his room. He thought it was a great idea for the past month he’s been practicing so why was he having second thoughts about it now? John was a guy that could be easily pleased. He loved all the small little gifts he gave him so why would this be different? Easy. Everything else has been a simple object while a serenade is on a completely different level. Would it be too much? Was it appropriate for Christmas? Would it scare him away?

“Dave don’t over work your brain. Just go along with it. Whatever happens will happen.”

“Rose do me a favour and use your Seer powers to see what happens and let me know if I make a fool of myself or not so I can scrape the idea and quickly fix something else up for him.”

Rose chucked her book at him and he caught it at his chest with an ‘oof’, “Dave my powers don’t work that way.”

“Okay then can you at least let me see how he’s doing right now then?”

Rose rolled her eyes at the strange pleading face he had on before pulling out her white orb and holding it before her. A blurry image appeared before it focused onto John’s room where Jade was with him.

“ _Hey so how do I look?_ ” John posed in front of his sister in his tux.

“ _Oh I believe you’ll be getting many swooning Striders tonight_ ,” Jade giggled.

“ _Man I’m so excited. You said Dave has this big surprise for me right? Can’t you give me a little hint?_ ”

“ _No silly that would ruin the surprise! Oh it’s almost time we better head to the restaurant._ ”

The image began to blur once the two siblings left the room and soon just the white orb remained.

“Fuck he’s not nervous at all. Damn and he looks great too.”

“Dave,” Rose got up held his face to look at her, “You are Dave Strider. You can do this. He will love it. And Striders do not get nervous.”

“Right okay. I got this. Yeah,” Dave straightened his vest and turned to leave and tripped over the guitar case.

Rose facepalmed, “You’re going to need all the luck you can get.”

*************************************************************************

Somehow Dave found himself sitting at their reserved table first although he clearly saw John leaving before him. Later the two would go to the park where Jade would have his guitar waiting behind a tree for him. Well that was the plan and he hoped it would go well. While munching on the appetizer bread he tapped his foot in anticipation. Did he give John the right restaurant name? Did he give him the right time? What if something goes wrong with their food?

Most of his worries vanished once he saw John approaching with a big smile on his face.

“Sorry I’m late dude! A small bumper accident happened in front of us and it took a while for us to get around. You wait long?”

“Nah just got here too man,” Dave eyed his boyfriend, thankful of his shades, “You look great.”

John blushed a little as he sat down, “Thanks.”

Dinner felt pretty casual. The two talked about the Christmas party they had with the trolls earlier in the week and laughed at the ridiculous gifts everyone got. It was just like a normal dinner. Nothing fancy and it was fun. Dave’s nervousness had disappeared completely and the food was delicious.

“Hey Dave so where are we going after this?” John asked with a mouthful.

“Haha hey man chew. Have some class this is a fancy restaurant after all.”

John gulped, “Yeah how did you even afford a place like this anyways.”

“Secret,” Dave winked but then realized the shades blocked the cool effect and did an internal facepalm, “I’m taking you somewhere nice after this that’s all. Nothing big.”

“Oh and where would that be Mister Strider?” John attempted an eyebrow wiggle. It was dorky but cute.

“That would ruin the surprise now wouldn’t it,” Dave smirked before continue eating his food.

“Aw not even a little hint?”

“Looks like someone needs to look up the definition of surprise. Or re-learn it.”

“Lame.”

“God you’re cute.”

John froze and stared at Dave with wide eyes before his face flushed and he looked away.

“I said that out loud didn’t I,” Dave began to feel his face heat up as well.

“Hah . . . yeah.”

The rest of their dinner was finished silently.

Dave promptly paid the bill after a nice dessert and led John outside. Earlier he had thought a limo would have been cool but later scraped the idea in fear of going overboard. The park was pretty close so they could walk. Nothing odd about two guys walking around town all dressed up for Christmas. They of course held hands the entire way and didn’t care about any of the looks everyone else gave them.

It was late and dark outside so the park was thankfully empty. Dave made John wait at the fountain as he walked over to the tree by the bench to find the guitar hiding behind it. Once he pulled it out and walked back to John his boyfriend giggled.

“You play guitar?”

“Hell yeah. Now sit your ass down and prepare to swoon. My melodic voice is going knock you off your feet so you better sit down.”

“Oh Mr. Strider oh! Haha wait you sing?” John laughed some more as he sat down.

“Yeah man check it,” Dave pulled the guitar out of its case before putting one foot on the fountain side and resting the guitar on his leg. After clearing his throat and looking around he hung his sunglasses onto his collar. He looked into John’s blue eyes without the hindrance of the shades and began.

_I don't want another pretty face_  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul 

_I know that you are something special_  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me 

_I don't want another pretty face_  
 _I don't want just anyone to hold_  
 _I don't want my love to go to waste_  
 _I want you and your beautiful soul_  
 _You're the one I wanna chase_  
 _You're the one I wanna hold_  
 _I wont let another minute go to waste_  
 _I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

John looked at Dave with a completely shocked yet amazed look which just made him smile.

_You might need time to think it over_  
 _But I'm just fine moving forward_  
 _I'll ease your mind_  
 _If you give me the chance_  
 _I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
 _I don't want just anyone to hold_  
 _I don't want my love to go to waste_  
 _I want you and your beautiful soul_  
 _You're the one I wanna chase_  
 _You're the one I wanna hold_  
 _I wont let another minute go to waste_  
 _I want you and your beautiful soul_

John placed a hand over his mouth as he blushed. Dave could imagine the big smile he was trying to hide.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_  
 _Maybe do you think you could want me too?_  
 _I don't wanna waste your time_  
 _Do you see things the way I do?_  
 _I just wanna know that you feel it too_  
 _There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_  
 _I don't want just anyone to hold_  
 _I don't want my love to go to waste_  
 _I want you and your beautiful soul_  
 _You're the one I wanna chase_  
 _You're the one I wanna hold_  
 _I wont let another minute go to waste_  
 _I want you and your beautiful soul_

By this part Dave closed his eyes and sung his heart out.

_I don't want another pretty face_  
 _I don't want just anyone to hold_  
 _I don't want my love to go to waste_  
 _I want you and your beautiful soul_  
 _You're the one I wanna chase_  
 _You're the one I wanna hold_  
 _I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_  
 _I don't want another pretty face_  
 _I don't want just anyone to hold_  
 _I don't want my love to go to waste_  
 _I want you and your beautiful soul_  
 _Ooooooo_  
 _Beautiful Soul, yeah_  
 _Oooooo, yeah_  
 _Your beautiful soul_  
 _Yeah_

When Dave opened his eyes again. He found tears streaming down John’s face and he panicked. He carefully placed the guitar back into its case and sat beside him.

“Shit was it that bad?” Dave hesitantly asked.

John made some strange sound like he was about to laugh or choke or something and removed his had revealing a big grin, “No you doofus.”

Next thing he knew Dave’s lips were on Johns for the happy boyfriend pulled him in with happy tears still falling down his face. Dave wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss for another minute before pulling away. John chuckled once he looked into his red eyes.

“I love you so much,” John stated as he wiped away his tears, “Man my present seems so lame now.”

“What no way. I was so nervous before the dinner bro you had no idea.”

“Really? Dave Strider nervous?”

“Yeah I know right. So whatever you got for me will be fine. It’s probably not as corny as my serenade.”

“No that was great. Really great. I loved it. You could say it took my breath away. I never knew you could sing let alone so well.”

“You’re making me blush here John,” Dave smiled, “My kokoro’s going all doki doki for you.”

“Okay shut up with your anime stuff and take this already geez,” John shoved a small box into Dave’s hands.

Dave raised a brow at the small package before slowly unraveling it. For some reason the first thing that popped into his head was a ring but the box was too big for something like that. His face heated up at the thought and he quickly shook it away to open the box and find a watch with a very intricate gear design all over it.

“Damn how much did this cost?” Dave carefully took the watch out.

“Not telling. Why would I tell you that. That would be stupid. Try it on.”

“John I swear, if you had paid a fortune on this-”

“Hey that fancy schmancy restaurant was pretty expensive too!”

“Okay okay,” Dave gave in and put it on. It was pretty comfortable and the light reflecting off it showed off the patterns.

“. . . Merry Christmas Dave.”

“Merry Christmas to you too John,” the two leaned in for another kiss. Their eyes closed and their lips were about a centimeter apart before they heard a sob to their left. They quickly separated and looked to where the sound came from. They looked at each other when they heard someone try to soosh whoever was sobbing before they walked over towards the bushes.

“Shit they’re coming over,” a voice whispered before rustling in the bushes alerted them that whoever was there was trying to escape. 

Dave quickly jumped around and cut the person off as he put his sunglasses back on. The tall figure before him froze as he stood up, “Bro??”

“Dad? Jade? Rose?” John cried as he looked behind the bushes.

“Damn we were caught.”

“Oh well.”

“OH SON I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!” Mr. Egbert suddenly stood up and hugged his son.

“Proud of you too little man,” Bro ruffled Dave’s hair.

“What the fuck you guys were SPYING ON US!?”

“Well we sat here for just in case. You were so nervous earlier that I thought we could help you if you cracked,” Rose smiled as she got up and helped Jade up.

“Oh but you did really great!” Jade complimented.

“You guys were here the whole time?” John asked still in his father’s hold.

“Hehe yup!” Jade gave John a sly smile causing him to blush.

“Wow no wow,” Dave sputtered not really sure what to say.

“Alright let’s party the night away at Egbert’s!” Bro proclaimed as he pushed his little brother forward. Dave had no idea what was going on.

“Yes let us celebrate such a wonderful occasion!” John’s father finally let him go and headed towards his parked car to get ready to drive everyone. Rose and Jade followed but not after giving winks to the two boys.

Dave sighed as he followed, feeling that the best night mood was ruined. John tapped his shoulder making him stop to look at him and found himself in a kiss again. It was sweet and short. John just smiled at him and held his hand again as they continued to walk.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Next Year we don’t plan with the girls. Deal?”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney


End file.
